A Second Chance
by Crooked
Summary: Optimus gives Skyfire a chance to bring Starscream to the Autobots when he crashes into a mountain side. Now, Skyfire will do anything to get his friend to come back. SSxSF
1. Crashed

_Title_: A Second Chance

_Summary_: Optimus gives Skyfire a chance to bring Starscream to the Autobots when he crashes into a mountain side. Now, Skyfire will do anything to get his friend to come back.

_Author's Note_: I love this pairing, so...yeah! Definitely thinking of actually completing this story...hahaha.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 1_: Crashed

_Ouch_.

That's all Skyfire could think of as metal collided with unforgiving rock and wondering – as usual, even if he didn't deserve it – if the tetrajet was okay. As an explosion followed up to the crash, Skyfire was already leaping to go and aid his once-friend from the oversight he had made while in flight. Decepticons lost in battle were being told to retreat, an obvious sign that Megatron was less reluctant to leaving his second-in-command behind. Though, naturally, the white shuttle couldn't have cared less; though he was betrayed by Starscream in the end, he would always take the chance to help him out.

"Starscream!" he gasped, rising up over the hill even when being continuously shot at and watched the jet weakly transform into his bipedal form, "Starscream, say something!"

"Something," he responded with a cough before, for a brief moment, ruby optics connected with blue and then offlined.

"Starscream!" Skyfire said again as he finally reached the smaller, putting the grey face in his large hands. "Starscream, wake up!"

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron barked once more previous to glaring at the shuttle – a deadly omen – and then taking off. Within moments, all seekers and ground-rovers had dispersed into the desert setting around them, leaving the Autobots to their own problems and their empty energon cargo.

Optimus Prime lowered his pistol from the fading target, glancing around to see what damage had been done. For now, it appeared that his team was pretty much unscathed except for a gash here or there, besides Red Alert who looked like he had a nasty hit to the head. Ratchet was already on him, however, persuading him to sit down as he got out his medical kit. The Autobot commander nodded briefly at his officer, knowing that relying on him would always turn out the best in the end. Ratchet never failed him.

Now, to more serious manners…

Prime placed his pistol away and began to make a tread up the unsteady mountain side, many of the rocks that lay there being larger than him and very unstable, before after a few breems managed the lip of flat plateau where Skyfire sat with Starscream. Optimus could not blame the shuttle for being worried about the Decepticon – after all, they _were_ friends going far longer back than the war – but the fact that he was still one of the highest general's in Megatron's army made in him an invaluable hostage. For now, though, the Autobot commander would treat him as he would treat any of his men that were injured.

"Skyfire," he said steadily while kneeling on the other side of the young seeker. "Is he alive?"

"Barely," responded the white mech. "We need him in surgery right away or else he'll die from lack of energon."

Optimus regarded the seeker for a moment, notice the half-missing leg, the bent right wing, the shattered cockpit glass, all among the more minor but many gashes and bruises to his armor. A thick coating of black from the explosion clung to him like a second skin –there wasn't much of his remaining body paint that could be seen. The poor thing. How did he lose control?

"All right, pick him up and we'll roll out," Prime stated as he got to his feet.

Skyfire nodded while sliding a gentle arm beneath the seeker, curling an arm around the lower part of his leg to ensure that he did not inflame the wound there and eased him off the ground. As Optimus took the lead, Skyfire followed obediently behind and steadily, carefully went down the pool of rocks. Even from where he was, the shuttle noticed already that the Autobots were in high disapproval of bringing Starscream back to the base; in a way, Skyfire could sympathize, but if they just left him there, they wound be no better than Decepticons.

"Ah, Prime…you've _gotta_ be kiddin'!" Ironhide groused the moment he saw the unconscious seeker.

"I'm not," responded the other immediately, "I'm not leaving him out here to be pecked by the birds."

"I don' even think _birds_ would want that heap of wires n' bolts," Sunstreaker muttered in distaste.

"Hey," Bumblebee huffed as he walked up to Skyfire, standing in front of him with a pout, "now if we leave Starscream out here, what better will we be than Decepticons?"

The group went silent and Skyfire smiled down upon the golden Autobot, knowing full well that if anybody had someone to listen to and believe it, it'd be Bumblebee. The smaller turned back and smiled in turn, clearly happy that he could help out a friend. After a few minor grumbles and reluctant agreements, the Autobots transformed and began making their tour back to the base (since they didn't have any energy to take to Chip – a certain evil band of malicious mechs had stolen it). Bumblebee and Ratchet remained behind to walk back with Skyfire and Starscream, who's spark look ready to extinguish at any moment.

Skyfire begged to Primus that it wouldn't.

--

"Optimus?" Skyfire asked, his voice quiet as he stepped next to his commander.

"Skyfire. Hello," the other returned as he faced the white mech from staring into the surgery room thoughtfully, "I know it's hard for you. Don't worry, Ratchet won't let him die."

"I know," the shuttle murmured as he glanced down at the floor, then returned his gaze to Prime, "I have something to ask of you."

Optimus' optics ridges lifted in curiosity, cocking his head as he said, "Fire away, my friend."

"Well…" Skyfire muttered as he placed a hand behind his head, rubbing it nervously. Finally, he began: "A long time ago, probably longer for him than for me, Starscream was actually not that different from whom he is now. He…he was always full of pride, mistrustful of others…and he always had a really hard time making friends because he always feared that they would betray him for some unknown reason. I first met Starscream from him not leaving his room for weeks; some mechs had thought he had lost his CPU and locked himself in there to prevent any of his scientific ideas from being stolen."

"You were at a university? A school?" Optimus asked, filling in the holes.

"Yes…in Iacon, actually. But anyways, I was the first to knock on his door and from there, I had an unsteady interaction with him. I would say we were friends and he would say 'unwilling acquaintances'. However long it took him, though, I found myself with him more often than not and he began to finally trust me…to listen to me when I told him my worries and to be concerned about me just the same. We actually…got very close," Skyfire said with a low tone, the small perks on his back drooping from the saddened thought, "that's when we decided to start exploring planets with one another. It was our third time and we didn't have much experience, but I was hell bent on seeing what Earth was like and in the end…"

The sentence went unfinished and Prime placed a comforting hand on the large mech's shoulder, saying gently, "Skyfire…"

"But I've come to ask something of you," Skyfire stated as he stood straight again, Optimus' hand falling to his side, "I want…a second chance."

"Of getting Starscream back?" the Autobot commander questioned.

"Yes…all I ask for is a month, human time. That's all I'll need and I _promise_—"

"I can't afford an entire month, Skyfire—"

"But Optimus—"

Holding up his hand for silence, he stated, "I'll still give you time, but an entire month I cannot afford. Starscream is one of the highest generals in Megatron's army, and though he abandoned him today, it will be highly unlikely that Megatron will simply forget about his second considering the amount of information he holds. I will give you…two weeks. Two weeks will show whether or not Starscream is even willing to change, let alone for the better. If it works, then by Primus above I'd _love_ to have a new recruit on our team, but if it doesn't…Skyfire—"

"I know," the shuttle said quietly, "you'll let him go."

The Autobot gave a single nod before glancing at the medical room and seeing Ratchet stand and stretch, confirming that he was done. He then put his attention back on Skyfire who looked anxious, gnawing on his lip, before saying, "The two weeks begin the moment he puts his feet on the ground. From there, he'll be yours to watch over and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Brief me whenever you get the chance—I'll have someone else be watching over you two as you proceed, hum, on say…'Project Chance', okay?"

"Who will that be?"

"For me to know and for you to find out. It wouldn't be much of a test without some mystery, would it?" And with that, he disappeared down the corridor.

Skyfire now found himself hoping that only a compassionate mech would be put on the secret job.

--

"You're letting me _go_?" Starscream asked, unable to help but be surprised.

"From the surgery room, yes," Ratchet responded as he released the restraints that bound him tightly to the slab of metal beneath the too-bright lights, "not necessarily from the Autobot base, though."

"Straight to the brig then, eh?" the seeker muttered, already picturing the kind of things they would do to him for information. Right about now after hearing Megatron's abandonment, all they had to do was ask and he was willing to spill most of the bolts about Decepticon secrets – of course, after being returned, Starscream wasn't looking for the beating either way. Might as well get some revenge in before the pain.

"No," the Autobot medic stated simply.

For a moment, all Starscream could do was stare. "Wha—?"

"From now on, you're going to be under Skyfire's watch," replied Ratchet and the Decepticon had to bite back a groan, "but trust me, you're lucky. Only a handful were willing to bring you in and the rest of us wanted to leave you on the mountainside. You have Bumblebee to thank for saving your skidplate."

_The bug, huh? How am I not surprised?_ Starscream scowled, shifting his legs over the side of the bed and as they dangled, he thought briefly that he should just stay where he was. For some reason, letting his feet touch the ground would force him to face the ghosts of his past – and he didn't _want_ to face them. Not just yet anyways; maybe after the war, when there was nothing hanging over his shoulders…but Starscream knew that time would come later than sooner. That's why he was hesitant.

"Well, get on outta here, I gotta clean up this mess," muttered the ivory mech behind the seeker as he put his equipment away, set things to their normal physique.

Starscream gave a stout snort as a response and jumped down from the medical bed, striding over to the door. Something held him there, however, and he was unable to make himself go any further before something was settled. Barely looking over his shoulder, not even looking at Ratchet, the smaller mech mumbled a quick, "Thanks," before he finally exited the door.

"Hello Starscream," a certain, and honestly unwanted, shuttle said.

"I'm hungry," Starscream murmured as he set his gaze on the wall and kept it there.

"Let's go to the galley, then," Skyfire responded as he lifted a hand and led the way. "The Autobots are going to let me watch over you. There will be some rules, though…" the white shuttle waited for a response and when he got none, continued: "No going outside or going into the weapons room. No starting fights or damaging the property…that sort of stuff. It's pretty laid-back though."

Laid back.

Huh.

He was never one for rules.

As they walked in silence, Starscream noticed that no matter how slow the Decepticon ended up walking, Skyfire would take to that exact same pace. It seemed like the white mech was aware that he still had a duty to handle despite being "friends" with an enemy – even if Starscream didn't consider them such – and nearly surprised the seeker at the fact he was able to get his CPU out of the long, forgotten past enough to do his job. At that point, Starscream took to a normal, steady walk, half because he was far too hungry and the other half because he knew he wouldn't be able to run away if he tried.

When they arrived in the kitchen, there were a few of the Autobots, but not many. However, for who was there, Starscream wished he had shut his big mouth for once and hadn't said anything about his churning systems. Ironhide. Bluestreak. Prowl. Argh.

Three pairs of deep blue optics did not leave the Decepticon for more than a few breems, even after Skyfire had returned with a few flasks of energon for them both. From that alone, Starscream was practically writhing and besides hating being watched, it was being that he was watched by slagging _Autobots_. _Kill me now_, he groaned while downing an entire flask.

"How are you?"

The question was simple enough; who it came from, however, was what made Starscream almost choke. After coughing a few times and shaking his head, the seeker gave his "old friend" the combined nature of suspicion, wrath and hate all in the same glare. "Well, let's think," the seeker began with a sneer, "I just _ran_ into a _mountain_…I was _abandoned_ by my own _faction_…I got _repaired_ by my enemy's slagging _medic_…and now, hum…I'm with you! How do you _think_ I am?"

"I meant that differently," replied Skyfire coolly as always.

The sarcastic expression dropped from Starscream's face to pure distaste and he thought for a moment, attempting to look like he knew what Skyfire meant.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. "Besides that…how are you personally?"

"Ah, now that you see fit to look into my personal life," the seeker muttered while downing another energon flask, "I don't have one."

"I see," Skyfire returned as he sipped the pink liquid timidly.

There was a pregnant pause; Starscream boiled silently in loathing at Megatron's inconsideration at his own second's fall – something that he helped do. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault that he crashed into that mountain; after Megatron had beaten him like that, it was only expected that the seeker should slip up from internal damage. Clearly that was fixed by Ratchet's help; probably just blamed it on the collision.

"How long was it, exactly?" the white shuttle suddenly asked.

Starscream returned Skyfire with a cruel gaze before he glanced down at the table, clenching his jaw in thought before he responded, "Besides my four million year nap? About a thousand vorns on Cybertron, or eight million years on Earth. Why does it matter to you, anyways?"

"I just…wanted to see," the other murmured, rubbing the back of his neck out of a nervous habit. "How long, exactly, was I out of your life."

Starscream saw where _this_ was going. "Hey, _listen_, sure, we were good buddies back then and obviously it was something to mope about when you left and I was blamed for it—"

"You were blamed for my disappearance?" Skyfire asked while his gaze shot up to meet the other's.

"—but it's not like I didn't get over it. If hadn't, I probably would be dead by now. I got new friends, a new life…" Starscream continued on vaguely with little hesitance, as if keeping it going would somehow make Skyfire forget the mistake he had made, "I got a new cause and went for that, since nothing else worked for science. It obviously wasn't something I was meant to do."

"But you had said that your spark would always rest in science," Skyfire responded quietly, still a little shocked at the confession.

"Yeah, well, it didn't rest on me," the other muttered and took Skyfire's own one-fourth empty flask and downed it as well. Damn, he was thirsty. Surgery from Hook never made him this thirsty…then again, it wasn't like Starscream had been eating properly before crashing anyways. That might've also been the reason why his systems had momentarily blacked out.

"That's why you gave up? Because of me?" the white buffoon continued on anyways, though it was a clearly touchy subject.

Starscream's crimson optics flashed dangerously, turning to face him head-on as he growled, "I didn't give up because of _you_. _I_ wasn't the one who gave up. They gave up on me! _They're_ the ones who said I had to go! Science was the only thing that was keeping me going, and they took that very thing away from me!"

"Wait, I didn't mean – Starscream, calm down," Skyfire said hastily, putting his hands up in defense.

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down! You know what always pissed me off about you, Skyfire?! You always thought you had it good – which you did, but what's worse is that you thought you deserved it! That you thought you were _so_ special and that you were _so_ nice that you deserved nothing less than what you were given! That you didn't _need_ to work hard like _I_ had to get where I wanted to be; it was always just _handed over_ to you! Well, y'know what?! Slag you! And slag you, too—!" he snarled, whirling a finger around to point at the three clustered together, "I hate _all_ of you Autobot scum! Go throw yourselves into the pit and DIE!"

Oh, Primus.

Before Starscream could throw another insult, he was tackled to the ground by Bluestreak who was returning every sarcastic word with twenty of his own – you know him – even as he made way to restrain him. Skyfire smacked his helmet before he stood up, leaned over the table and growled, "Let him go! What're you _doing_?"

"Badmouthing against a legal officer is an offense! His superior!" Bluestreak supplied, glowering at the larger.

"He's a _Decepticon!_" Skyfire groaned, then regretted the moment he said it.

Starscream glared up at him with a scowl of his own, etched deep into his features, even as his optics burning the fiery wrath of his sensitive spark. _Decepticon, am I?_ he said through those hateful orbs, _well, so be it._ For a moment, they simply stared at one another before, and to Skyfire's horror, Starscream kicked Bluestreak in the codpiece and fired his boosters.

There was a brief moment and then a hard _**boom**_ before Starscream took off, out of the galley and down the corridor. Within the room, Skyfire stood there in shock before slumping against the table and wrapping his arms around his head. Oy vey, what was he _thinking?_ Starscream…oh, Starscream…

There was a comforting hand on his shoulder. Probably Ironhide or someone, but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

These two weeks were going to be hell.

--

A/N: First chapter, I hoped you liked. Read and review, please. :)


	2. Trust

_Author's Note_: Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! It's greatly appreciated to know all of your thoughts and ideas. I know this concept is a little...hard to believe, but I'm going to try my best to make it seems realistic. Thanks again!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_Chapter 2_: Trust

_I hate my life_, Starscream thought as he bit through his lip, _I wish I would just __**die**__... _

The upsetting thought drifted in and out of his mind, even as faint crimson optics stared up at the ceiling above him. It was cold and grey and unforgiving, that ceiling, so much that he almost wished he had listened to Skyfire so that he wouldn't have to be here. A little company would be nice…

_Like I'll ever get company again, though,_ he moaned half-heartedly to himself.

No doubt his depressed state was probably caused by the drugs that Ratchet had shoved down his throat after he nearly had blown up the hangar bay in order to escape – one last attempt at freedom – and was probably meant to bring a mech into recharge, but only made him morbid and…well, drugged. He probably would simply be boiling eternally and sitting in the corner, rather than laying on the hard ground and feeling the need to kill himself. However he was too tired and he couldn't do it anyways, considering he didn't have anything to stab himself _with_ AND his hands were tied behind his back.

All he could do was think.

_Think about you_.

Skyfire.

What was he planning?

Starscream wondered this from the very beginning – from the moment he had heard that he was going to be "watched over" by the great big buffoon, he couldn't help but be curious to the reasons why Skyfire would even try. He was a Decepticon. Skyfire had even said so, albeit he looked like he realized his mistake after saying it, but it must've been true.

Even after all these years and after all these life-changing experiences, Starscream still couldn't help but trust what his old friend had to say. Although they were of different factions and different beliefs, the small white seeker still had a hard time averting his gaze from the one he had almost come to know as a lover. Eight million years had passed since that day in Earth's atmosphere, but it felt like no time at all and the feelings, shoved deep within his spark and never to surface again, were still there.

Though his "new life" and "new friends" could beat him and love him all the same, the affection for his Skyfire could never truly disperse. Not after everything that stupid white Autobot had done for him.

And what Starscream feared the most is that they _might_ come back, especially after seeing Skyfire so much anymore. And they actually had, to a standpoint.

When that gleaming white paintjob shone in the icy sun of the North Pole like a gem from a dark pool of hurtful memories, Starscream was truly happy. He loved seeing his old partner and friend again, honestly, and wanted nothing more than to have Skyfire remain by his side. However, difference became between them when the venom of Megatron's bite had sunk so deep that the seeker couldn't tell right from wrong anymore – to kill innocent lives out of anger and hurt. And he had been hurt, in a twisted sort of way. All Starscream wanted…was to have Skyfire by his side. That was the truth. But millions of years of persuasion to Megatron's cause had somehow changed that.

But…now being captured…

That's what had made him lose it.

Because he was scared.

It was surprising that Starscream could even admit it to himself, and certainly not to anyone else that he was afraid of his own stupid feelings. And with that new learning program the seeker had used on himself to absorb information about different planetary species, he certainly hadn't expected to have things get so out of hand.

The program had been made so that, if there was such, Starscream could take the knowledge of more intelligent species of the universe while no one else could. Of course there was some tinkering to do with it, but he had lost opportunities to do self-surgery and fix the damn thing. In the end he ended up taking everything about the species, ultimately becoming the species itself. In time it eventually faded away, but while Starscream was still stuck on this stupid dust ball for a planet, he had to deal with the tidal waves of emotion and pain and…other things.

Now it took his feelings up and out of control, sometimes to the point where it got himself into trouble…that had obviously been proved by the way he acted in the galley, and when the Autobots had finally caught him. That and even his defiance against Megatron – though while on Cybertron he wasn't nearly as determined to take the leader's occupation, it was always there, and now with the humans' sense of domination, he was…doomed.

And when he saw Skyfire again, and when he remembered all the wonderful times they had…the cherished moments when they laughed and they played and they worked and they slept…it was almost as if, at one time, they could never be separated. Even when Starscream spat and growled and got angry at the other, the white shuttle was consistently patient with the seeker's unpredictable attitude and his often hateful personality. In the end, it was Starscream that had ended up loving Skyfire so much. So much that he had…even kissed the other at one point. _Kissed_.

But then came when Earth had stolen Skyfire from him – just as it had done to him a second time in the present age – and Starscream had been blamed for the entire thing and expelled from school.

So he was drowning in despair, choking on his own tears, that Thundercracker and Skywarp had found him. Found him a pathetic, weeping sap and turned him into somewhat of a soldier, made him into a leader for their band. Before Starscream, there was Thundercracker, the smart one, and Skywarp, the impulsive one. Starscream became the proud, powerful link to the two and had made them a tie of three.

Megatron had refined the rough stone into, what he had hoped, a perfect form of three seekers willing to do anything for him.

How wrong he turned out to be…and that was, as strange as it sounded, part from Skyfire. Because of Skyfire, there was always that shred of doubt…that flame that could never be fully put out, had helped him shake off Megatron's sweet, perfect persuasion and still kept of shred of his own spark intact.

But now…with these stronger emotions, Starscream wasn't sure if he could deny himself from falling for Skyfire again. And although it would be nice, to play that game again, he knew it could never be. Not with the war, and certainly not with Megatron's presence. It would only end up in ruin and he couldn't bring himself to go through that kind of pain again. After all, he was sparkless, loathing Decepticon fool. Only someone as equally foolish would return their feelings to such an ingrate.

--

"Good morning…" Skyfire whispered as he ran his hand over Starscream's helm, "wake up, wake up." The small seeker groaned and twisted over onto his back, optic linings squeezing briefly before they creaked open, revealing tired crimson depths. Skyfire smiled kindly and bent over, right into Starscream face as he murmured, "It's time to wake up, Starscream."

"I don' wanna…" he mumbled in return as he let his head fall to the side.

"I know, but don't you want some energon?" he continued gently, rubbing Starscream's shoulder.

The seeker gave a spiteful moan before giving in, nodding to show that he was, indeed, very thirsty. Those three flasks hadn't even sated what was dry the previous day, and so today he hoped he wouldn't take things out of hand again. He had to control his emotions if he wanted to get what he wanted – and it was damn well hard to with the fragging program still within.

Nevertheless, Skyfire helped him into a sitting position and released the cuffs that restrained him, once again surprising Starscream that the white mech would still give him that much freedom. After what happened yesterday, he had thought…well, it didn't matter now. So long as he got what he wanted, he wouldn't cause trouble. For now.

As they walked, Starscream still kept a strong distance in between them, making sure he never touched the other, but this time kept a steady pace and even strode ahead somewhat. Damn, he was _so_ thirsty. Those beatings, the accident, the drugs…it takes all out of a seeker as small as him.

As soon as they arrived at the galley and Skyfire brought the first flask, Starscream was practically on him for the relinquishment. He down the first, the second, and then took his time with the third (considering he didn't want to choke), before finally sitting and enjoying the life-giving substance. Even for being a regular low-grade, it still tasted like heaven.

"Have you not been having normal intakes?" Skyfire asked as he sat across from him, an optic ridge up in curiosity.

"I have, I'm just really thirsty from only having a few yesterday," he lied, not giving him optic contact as he stared down at the pink liquid.

"But you downed those, too…" muttered the shuttle. "I want you to drink one more, okay?" Skyfire said gently, holding out the flask.

Starscream took it and drank it down feverishly, his third one gone as he continued on with the fourth. Something was seriously wrong; Starscream was a smaller 'bot, and mechs could only retain as much energon as their systems would allow – and at this point, the Decepticon seemed to feeding off the substance like he'd never see it again in his life. He would have to speak to Ratchet about this.

"I'm going to give you a tour of the _Ark_ so you can know your way around if I'm not here," Skyfire said as he set down the empty flask and gestured towards the door.

"You're…showing me around?" Starscream asked in full surprise, his gaze shooting back to the other's.

"Yes, sometimes I have to go on duty," responded Skyfire.

"But…shouldn't someone watch over me? I don't get it," he pouted, crossing his arms, "Why are you giving me so much damn freedom?"

The larger glanced down at the smaller while they walked, giving him a ghost of a smile before saying, "Well, so long as you follow the rules, it'll stay this way. If you abuse it, then more and more of it will be taken away. It's up to you in the end."

The statement made Starscream think for awhile, and that nearly made another smile come forth on Skyfire's features. It probably wasn't customary that the smaller should have this kind of freedom, and he certainly didn't expect his own _enemies_ to give it him. Hopefully, this method would increase Starscream's chance of turning on Megatron; if his enemy's side looked more appealing than the Decepticon base, then perhaps…just perhaps the seeker would consider more in his favor to be with the Autobots. After all, it wasn't necessary to take over a leader that was your friend. Starscream cherished friends that he trusted (as far as the old Starscream was concerned) and therefore couldn't…

Primus above, that was it!

It wasn't just Skyfire's job…if Prime could gain Starscream's trust, by the pits, if _everyone_ could…Starscream would abandon the Decepticons on the spot! To hell with previous desires and ideas!

"Isn't Prime against this? Why are you being so…" Starscream paused, searching for the right word, "…dumb?"

Skyfire's mouth practically dropped from the word choice, before he snapped it shut and gave Starscream an annoyed glare, saying, "You would _rather_ be in the brig?"

"No," the seeker responded, "but you can't disagree with me. Do you do this with every Decepticon you capture?"

For a moment, Skyfire said nothing as he thought of an adequate response before saying, "Do you expect us to?"

The returned question nearly made the white Decepticon jump before the shocked expression dropped and he grumbled, "You didn't answer my question."

All that the shuttle responded with was a hand on Starscream's head as he nuzzled him a little too friendly, making the other growl and throw his hand off. Skyfire merely smiled as he continued on down the corridor, pointing towards one door and said, "That's Ratchet's office. If you're ever feeling under the weather or you get injured, go see him right away. We don't want to spread anything around the base."

"I could've already," sneered the Decepticon.

"No, he checked you out after your surgery and flushed out your system. There was actually quite a lot of stuff in there…Ratchet was surprised you hadn't fallen ill before," Skyfire added, glancing down at the other, "Unless you had been hiding it."

"I _am_ the deceitful one," Starscream retorted, "but I wasn't sick."

Skyfire merely gave him a nod before moving on, going a bit further down the way before gesturing to another door that had several warning signs on it, some for toxins and others for…explosives. "This is Wheeljack's lab," Skyfire stated, "as you can tell. It's a good thing he's so near to Ratchet because he blows himself up all the time. You can visit him if you want, but at your own risk."

"Sounds like fun…Wheeljack must the only one in the base that has character," the Decepticon muttered as he walked past with interest.

"You'd be surprised. There's a difference being on the battle field and seeing them here. We're not always soldiers, Starscream," Skyfire countered as he led the other further into the base.

Starscream returned the comment with an uncomfortable silence, glaring two small holes into the shuttle's head from his hot anger. As they continued, Skyfire briefly stopped to show Starscream the east wing of the base that housed the twins, Hoist, Smokescreen, Tracks, Trailbreaker, Hound, and a few other Autobots. The seeker merely glared at it before Skyfire showed the next, Prowl's office, Ironhide's office and then…Prime's.

"I want to see it," Starscream demanded as he stomped down the hallway leading to the commander's haven.

"Wait, he might be busy," Skyfire began, trying to reach out for the smaller.

"I don't care, I want to see it," retorted the seeker without even a glance back. His stride was quick despite having shorter legs than Skyfire, being able to reach the desired destination within moments and stabbing his finger into the port button. The door swooshed open and the Decepticon allowed himself entry.

"Hello," Prime said without even glancing up, "Starscream, Skyfire."

"He wanted to see your office, sir," the shuttle murmured as he kept a keen optic on the inquisitive seeker.

"HI, Skyfire!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he bounced from one of the larger chairs (well, it looked large when he sat in it) and skipped over to give Skyfire a hug. "Missed you!"

"I missed you, too," the other responded as he got down on one knee to return the affectionate gesture. "Just back from your mission?"

"_Accomplished_ mission, I might add," the golden VW said with a grin. "All stolen energon has been put right back into the cargo bay!"

"_Argh_, I told him that," Starscream suddenly hissed as he looked at pictures and poked at other things.

Optimus turned at that, glancing at the seeker with surprise. "Told Megatron?"

"Yes, but does he ever listen to _me?_ No, because _he's_ Decepticon leader and therefore knows _every_ fragging thing," Starscream growled, getting into his usual personality of thinking everything is unfair.

Skyfire sighed. Oh dear.

"Well, hum, maybe he should listen to his second once in awhile," Prime said as he returned to finish the report, "that's why I have two."

_YES!_

Starscream this time actually _jumped_ in surprise as he whirled about and stared, for a long and stunned moment, at the Autobot commander. Though Prime did not turn, he didn't have to, for it was of his natural behavior to think that way. Everybody had a place, whether be it on his team or somewhere else. Obviously there were qualities in Starscream that reflected his standing – or else, why would Megatron chose him? Clearly even Starscream had yet to discover the reason.

"Well, good thing he didn't!" Bumblebee returned as he jumped in front of the seeker and, as Skyfire expected, Starscream backed up some, only to be returned with a smile and, "Or else my work might've been a lot harder. I'm Bumblebee, as you already know. You can just call me Bee, though. If you want to hang out sometime, just give me a ring on the comm.!"

The kindness was beyond Starscream as all he could muster was a quick, "Sure," before he nervously continued his interrogation around the room.

"Skyfire, I think I'll have a mission for you the day after tomorrow," Optimus then threw, "I want you to take Prowl to Everest to see if there's an energon line inside the mountain…you're the only flight-borne mech we have besides Cosmos…who can't fulfill the job like you can."

"I don't mind," Skyfire returned gently, happy that he had a place in the Autobot faction.

"Hehe, _taxi_," Starscream said with a grin as he rounded the room and wound up next to the shuttle.

"Hey," returned the other with a pout.

"And I wouldn't ride in any other!" Bumblebee exclaimed while throwing his arms around the larger mech's legs.

Skyfire grinned while patting the tiny 'bot on the back, silently thanking Primus for Bee.

"All right, sounds good," Prime said as he set his gaze from his work, "I'm glad you visited me. How's your stay here so far, Starscream?"

The seeker shrugged nonchalantly, puckering his lips as he thought, "You Autobots are weird."

They couldn't help but laugh.

--

The rest of the day was spent looking around the rest of the _Ark_, going to the north, south and west wing that housed the rest of the Autobot scum that nested inside of the repulsively painted spaceship. All the while most had either ignored Starscream or had given him pointed glares. That was more understandable to him compared to Prime and Bumblebee (those idiots) and their attitudes like he had been staying at the _Ark_ for some time now. But the seeker merely wrote it off as good will – after all, there had to be _someone_ besides Skyfire that acted like an actual Autobot than a mech.

When all was said and done, Skyfire brought the smaller to his room and wasn't surprised to see that the shuttle was its only occupant – his size demanded it, but was surprised when he offered Starscream to stay in it for the night.

"Better than the brig, right?" the jerk had said.

But the Decepticon still didn't understand it. Why…_why?_ Why were they doing this…this impossible venture…it seemed so _stupid!_

Starscream never knew if he could get the right answers from Skyfire – he knew far too much in his mind that he'd get the honesty he desired, but whether or not the moron Autobot would be willing to spill it would be an entire different game. Nevertheless, he'd still have to try.

"What're you talking about?" was the immediate response.

"This entire charade has made nothing but absolute _nonsense_ since the time I've woken up here, and I want to know what's going on!" Starscream snarled, furrowing his optic ridges and giving Skyfire his most meaningful 'get-to-business' expression.

"Why—"

"No more questions from you, just answers! All I've gotten so far is that and I want something _tangible _to work with, here. Now, you either tell me what the _frag_ is going on, or else I'll put _myself_ in the brig until Megatron comes up with something good enough to trade for me! What will it be, Skyfire?"

The threat must've shaken the other; Starscream noticed this by the way his expression dropped once the words had come out of the Decepticon's mouth, and he would've felt bad – if he was an Autobot scum himself. But he wasn't, and he meant what he said. Enough with the fragging games; this was freaking him out too much and he needed answers. Once a scientist, always a scientist…even when he was treading on thin ice.

For a moment, it seemed like Skyfire wasn't going to say anything, when he stood straight again and his face was cloaked in a veil of anger. Starscream cringed out this, out of long-time impulse, before taking a slight step back from the other. It was always difficult to break habits; the white tetrajet always had the ability to rise to Megatron in his heat of anger, but when one glance from a pissed-off Skyfire send tendrils of fear down his spinal cords. Obviously he had said something wrong.

"Always like you, Starscream," he said in a soft, dangerously low tone, "taking something good and turning it bad. You can't simply appreciate what we've done for you, rather than letting you die, we bring you in, fix you and then treat you with some dignity as a mech. It appears that the past whatever years I've been missing from your life, it's clearly taken a toll worse on you than I've thought before."

At this, Starscream was left speechless briefly, before he narrowed his optics and stood as strong as he could, coming underneath Skyfire as he could stare the prick right into core processor. "Dignity? You speak of dignity like you treat your shooter by giving him your home, your food, his freedom without the right consent of justice! I don't see why you haven't done that with the _rest_ of the Decepticons. This war might be as peachy as—"

"I don't know the rest of the Decepticons," the white, imposing Autobot intercepted quietly, "the best I know of is you, and if I could with the rest of the Decepticons, I would. But I can't. What I do now is all that I can, and that's with you. So you want answers? There you go. There's my answer."

"By cuddling and offering me up to Prime? If I wanted to be all stars and kisses, Skyfire, I wouldn't hesitate with including myself in this Autobot-scum charade. But as a matter of fact, I've learned long ago that you can't trust _anyone_ in this world – certainly not some pathetic batch of conformists, and certainly not with _you!_" Starscream snarled, jabbing a finger into his cockpit.

At that, Skyfire suddenly lashed out his hand and caught the offending limb, taking the other by surprise. For a minute, Starscream stood there dumbfounded, before he began struggling, tugging his arm for release in attempt to regain control. He turned the tables, and now Skyfire was angry, but this was ridiculous! What was that buffoon trying to pull? Eventually the Decepticon came to a stop and stared up at the other, who had a strange gleam in his sapphire optics, before he returned, his tone almost smug, "Well, since now you said that, let's see how far that statement goes. I think you still trust me, Starscream. I think you always will."

"What the frag are you talking about?" the ivory jet growled back, baring his teeth.

"I know all – or at least most, I won't go out on a large limb, there – secrets of yours, and I want to test to see how honest you are about that statement," Skyfire said, a smirk finally pulling along his features.

Starscream felt a pang of worry launch through his systems as he didn't want to imagine the ideas that had suddenly sprang in the other's mind. Though he'd never admit it, what he said was the truth and he feared that the Autobot might use that too much to his advantage. The mere idea began making his CPU whirl in dread before he stuttered, "Wh-what're you going to do?"

"Oh, like I said, just a few tests," the other murmured softly while still clutching to his arm. "Take for instance, if I pull your arm just like _this_—" he said, yanking it once and causing Starscream to collapse right into the other's embrace, "you'll fall right into me perfectly. That's one I had to practice for awhile, but I suppose I'm still not too rusty at it."

"Get your filthy hands off me! You stupid, selfish Autobot, leave me be!" Starscream barked, shoving with all his might as an attempt to break away. All of this was getting way too caught up in his mind – he didn't want this, but he wanted it, he wanted it _sososobadly_, but he knew he couldn't have it, and he couldn't let his pride fall apart, he couldn't—!

Skyfire halted him by brushing his hands across the line between his wing and his air vent, words falling away from both the Decepticon's vocal processor _and_ his CPU as a shiver trailed up his backside. "And I know the perfect spot to silence you," the Autobot whispered as he bent down to the smaller's helm. "And I know that I can make you moan just enough so that you can't stop it."

Though try as he might, Starscream couldn't help as it bubbled up in his throat and finally escaped, his frame trembling so slightly. "N…n-no…" he protested, still leaning away from the other as he attempted block the hazy memories of him and his past. Too many passionate moments, too much of this. Too much need.

"I would make you scream, but I wouldn't want anyone to think I was torturing you," Skyfire said as he placed a hand on the lowest part of Starscream's back, just millimeters away from touching the one place where the Decepticon lost all control. "But that doesn't mean I can't make you want it."

"F-for all you know," the smaller responded, faint clicks traced in his voice, "you might be anyways."

"But I wouldn't do that to you," returned the other, a single hand sliding up from his abdomen to his chest, his vents, his cockpit—

"NO!" Starscream cried, throwing himself back before he collapsed next to the berth, pressing the thin sheet of glass against it. No one could get there. No one. No one! That was a place that he could never show to him – not again. If he did it, he would lose everything he had done so much to gain. All the hurt, the loss…the pain, the suffering…there was too much at stake, too much of his pride on the table. He was too selfish, they said, too foolish, they said. Too egotistical. Too arrogant. Too stupid. He couldn't ever—

"You know I would never hurt you, Starscream," a whisper suddenly came beside his audio receptor. "Why would you turn from me? Is it because I told you the truth? Or is it the fear where the truth will lead you to?"

"Stop it," the other responded in a hoarse voice, "stop saying those things…you're…you're as bad as Megatron!"

"But the difference between me and him is, Starscream…are you listening?" Skyfire asked, taking the smaller's face in a single hand as he turned his optics to face the shuttle's, something that scared the living frag out of him, "Is that I don't want Cybertron, I don't want power or energon, or an army or a thousand servants of my own…the only thing I want is—"

"_No!_" Starscream gasped, turning away from him before he said it. "That's not true. What you're saying is a _lie_."

For a brief moment, Skyfire replied with silence before he took the Decepticon's arm and pulled it, bringing the other closer than he found comfortable. The position they were in was far too intimate for his liking, anyways, and this conversation wasn't necessarily helping, either. If only Starscream hadn't responded to his _touch_ like that, things would be so much easier…he could say that he'd finally let go of the blasted fool, that he was able to move on, but from so many hands scathing over his body over those several million years…it just wasn't the same when it came to the white knight.

"Say that to my face, Starscream," the other suddenly stated, his tone devoid of any kind of emotion or bias. "Say that I am lying to my face."

"Leave me be," the Deception hissed back, attempting to release himself from the iron grip with his own hands, though compared to his lifeless expression, his tense limbs seemed to show that he was aggravated. "Just leave me be!"

"Do not avoid this," Skyfire continued, catching his hold again as he narrowed his optics, "Say that I am lying to my face! As a matter of fact, say that I am a lying, trustless _bastard_ that has no right to try and make a few wrongs right again. _Say it, Starscream!_"

But he couldn't.

He just…couldn't. Turning his face away, shuttering his optics, he did all he could to shut himself off from the other that stared holes right down to his spark. Starscream couldn't believe this was happening…never in his life had he felt so…_violated_, so…so…

Scared.

Facing up to his emotions was so difficult, he knew the program was conspiring out of control, and it took all his strength not to break down. The ghosts of his past had eaten him from the inside out, and now since yesterday all that had happened was that new wounds were reopened, fresh and bleeding and so _painful_ Starscream couldn't rise up to meet them. It just hurt so much…it hurt more than any bullet wound, punch or stab could ever do – frag, compared to this, they were like a breeze on a hot day. Even Megatron's punishment for his disobedience and rebelliousness couldn't compare to this. This…was his entire fault.

For a moment, Skyfire felt ready just to put it all at rest. He had called him a liar, a trustless being…that had hurt. That he had stooped to the lowest of his imagination, because Skyfire wanted to believe that he was honest and trustworthy. But then he remembered that he had been through so much – for the longest part of his life, he couldn't _live_ anymore, he had to…_survive_. They were meant for each other, and that chance had been cast out the window. And then the day at the polar ice cap had been no help…

And that face.

The shuttle soon enough felt his anger and impatience dwindle away once he saw that insecure, pained expression. In all honesty, it was so captivating, so spark-wrenching that Skyfire knew that he wasn't mad that long before he brought the smaller into his arms (albeit he received some resistance, but so little it made no difference), and wrapped his arms around him, holding him like he had done so long ago. A faint tremble could be felt from Starscream's wings, a sign that he certainly could not handle this situation anymore unless Skyfire wanted to be cruel.

But he wasn't.

Instead, he eased the Decepticon into his berth, locked the door and finally settled on the floor, his spark panging in ache and in worry. He did not want to lose Starscream now, but how much was there left to save?

--

A/N: Read and review, please.

I do think that's how Optimus would act; after all, he's not the most bias of mechs and especially since he _is_ leader, he'd be on top of his game. Being fair, though, he's letting Skyfire do the job while adding a few tendrils of gas to the fire. :)


End file.
